The present invention relates to reamers. In particular, it relates to a reamer construction which provides for efficient cooling and lubricating thereof when in use.
Reamers are generally considered to be multiple-cutting-edge tools which are used to enlarge or finish drilled holes in order to give accurate dimensions thereto as well as a good finish. While there are various types of reamers, the fluted reamers, i.e., straight or helically fluted, are the most common.
In the reaming operation of steel parts, it is desirable to employ a cutting fluid, which acts as a lubricant or coolant, in order to facilitate the cutting operation performed by the reamer. To this end, the instant invention employs displaceable fluid dispersing means within the reamer body or shank which normally extends from a point within the reamer to a point beyond the end of the reamer and which channels a coolant into contact with the leading edges of the flutes of the reamer and the surrounding workpiece. Said displaceable fluid dispersing means may be pushed back into the body of the reamer by contact with the bottom of a hole being reamed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reamer having a unique cooling and/or lubricating system in the form of an internal coolant passage and a displaceable fluid dispersing member disposed therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reamer with an internal coolant passage and a displaceable fluid dispersing member therein which directs coolant flow at the leading edges of the reamer flutes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a reamer design which offers improved tip cooling for the reamer.